


Between Breaths

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M, Sex, Smut, thats...thats pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can be a sequel to "The Arguing Boyfriends and the Messenger" or a sequel to "In Which Ian Is Being an Idiot" or just left alone as a standalone fic. </p><p>Based on anons prompt where they wanted Ian and Mickey having sex after a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Breaths

They enter their room. Ian throws Mickey down on the bed, hard.

"Take your pants of,” Ian orders.

"Mm yes, sir." Mickey says back and hurriedly starts unbuckling his pants.

"Slower," Ian demands.

Mickey raises his eyebrows at the redhead but does as he is commanded.

Ian licks his lips as the dark haired man undresses.

"What I don't get a show, asshole?"

Ian laughs and takes of his shirt and starts undoing his pants. Mickey watching, biting his bottom lip in anticipation.

Both men are in just their boxers, staring at each other.

 Ian walks over to Mickey and kisses his lips harshly, biting them as he parts away. He cups Mickey dick with his one hand and smirks. Mickey leers back at him.

Ian then wraps both of his hands on Mickey's waistband and pulls down exposing Mickey's dick.  Ian stares down at it, lust filled, and then meets Mickey's eyes that are giving him a look saying: _Still impressed, Gallagher_?

Ian pulls Mickey back to him and starts kissing and sucking his neck until a soft moan escapes Mickey’s lips. In the process Mickey reaches in the back of Ian’s boxers and cups his bare ass, pulling Ian’s boxers down as the redhead continues kissing Mickey’s neck. When they’re both naked Ian pulls away.

"Bed?" Mickey asks.

Ian laughs. "No way."

He grabs Mickey aggressively and throws him against the wall. With just enough force but not too much as to hurt him.

Mickey huffs out, caught by surprised and heavily turned on by Ian's aggression.

"Goddamn, Gallagher. Horny enough?"

"Mmm always."

Ian kisses the back of Mickey's neck and kissi, his tongue tracing behind his lips as they make their way down Mickey back.

The Mickey's body shutters as he feels Ian's tongue glide down his back.

"Alright. Enough with the tongue play already. Fuck. Me.”

Ian laughs. "As you wish."

Mickey braces his hands on the wall, readying himself. Ian goes to the corner of the room to retrieve the lube.

 

He squeezes the lube into his hand and rubs it on his dick pumping it a few times as his other hand grabs Mickey's hips and thrusts them back, closer to him. Mickey grunts and Ian steadies his hand on Mickey's back and the other stays on his hip as he slowly enters Mickey.

Mickey quietly gasps as he feels Ian’s hard dick inside of him.

Ian thrusts his hips back and forth at a slow and steady pace. Mickey grunts with each thrust.

"Ah fuck. Fuck, faster," he lets out.

Ian does as he's told. His grip on Mickey's body tightens. He thrusts more speedily and erratically, panting as he does so, making fantastically erotic noises come out of Mickey. It turns the redhead on further that he's the cause of such pleasurable moans coming out of his partner.

"Ah ah so close," Mickey shakily lets out.

 Ian licks the bead of sweat that drips on his upper lip. He moves his upper body more on top of Mickey. He reaches one of his hands over the front of Mickey's body, up his leg, fingers tracing lightly over Mickey's scrotum, and up to Mickey's dick. He pumps the older man’s cock as he thrusts himself deeper into him. He feels Mickey's body tense over his dick and his grip on the man tightens as he pumps him harder.

"Fuck f-f-fuck," Mickey breathlessly lets out, fingers trying to dig into the hard wall. A loud moan escapes his lips as he finishes.

Ians grip lowers back down to Mickey's hips. He grabs them, his thumbs digging into Mickey's ass cheeks. He moves his mouth to Mickey's neck. He licks and sucks the skin behind Mickey's ear. He continues thrusting into his boyfriend until he too finishes, filling Mickey up with his semen.

He pulls out and Mickey turns to face him.

"Fuck me," Mickey says astonished.

"Already did," Ian laughs, trying to catch his breath as he licks his fingers on the hand he used to get Mickey to climax.

Mickey smirks, his tongue out of his mouth as he walks over to Ian. He pulls the taller man into him, kissing him and moving him over towards the bed.

They fall on top of it, their naked bodies intertwining as they kiss each other.

"Ready for round two?" Mickey says after 10 or so minutes of "passionate neckin".

"Or you just wanna make out?" Mickey laughs.

Ian smirks and pulls Mickey back into him.

 _Kissing it is_ Mickey thinks. And he doesn’t have a problem with that at all.


End file.
